


just a touch and a thought (and i was gone)

by spaceve



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: peggy was never the partying type. she was more of the sit-and-read-a-book type.that all changed when she met maria.title fromyouby dodie





	just a touch and a thought (and i was gone)

Peggy was never the partying type. She was more of the sit-and-read-a-book type. That all changed when she met Maria. She coincidentally met Maria at a party, and she'd been dragging Peggy along to parties since that first night. Compared to most of her other friends, Maria never left Peggy's side at parties. Whenever anyone asked her to dance, she'd always make Peggy come with her, which would eventually cause them to end up dancing by themselves. Peggy never thought that Maria might be romantically interested in her at all until Angelica randomly brought it up one day.

They were sitting in the library, and Peggy was ranting about Maria and how she was causing Peggy to actually like attending parties.

"Do you ever think she might like you?" Angelica questioned, looking up from her book.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she takes you to every party she goes to and she only dances with you," Angelica stated, eyebrows raised.

"You think she has a _crush_ on me?" Her eyes widened almost comically. "We're just best friends. She can't have a crush on me, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure."

At that, Angelica went back to studying, ending the conversation. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Peggy from thinking about it, to the point where that was all she could think about whenever she was around Maria. She'd even found herself staring at the other woman's lips. How could she not, when Maria wore that bright red lipstick all the time?

Peggy still didn't believe that Maria had a crush on her, though. She didn't believe it until... well, until Maria tried to kiss her. Or she tried to kiss Maria. The details were slightly fuzzy.

"Peggy?" Maria questioned, bringing Peggy's mind back to their conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just spaced out. Sorry." Peggy determinedly stared at her lap, trying not to think about the beautifully worried woman beside her.

"Don't apologize," Maria firmly stated, grabbing one of Peggy's hands in her own. "Tell me what's wrong. You don't look well."

"It's nothing. I just..." Peggy drifted off, unable to stop staring at Maria's bright red lips.

She didn't know who moved, or if they both did, but they were suddenly very close. Peggy could feel Maria's breath on her lips. Maria's eyes were closed and Peggy knew what was about to happen. Did she want it to happen? God, yes. Could it happen? God, no.

So, Peggy chose the coward's way out, standing up and running to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. She leaned against the sink for support, attempting to calm her breathing.

_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit,_ was the only thing going through her mind when Maria knocked on the door.

"Peggy, I am so sorry, I-"

Peggy opened the door, "No, I'm sorry. I have to go."

When Peggy got home, she immediately fell back on her bed, exhausted, and called Angelica. She didn't get anything more than an _I told you so_ before Angelica had to leave. 

Unfortunately for Peggy, there was now no question that she had feelings for Maria. But just because they almost kissed didn't mean Maria had feelings for her. I'm so screwed, Peggy thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

After the almost-kissing incident, Peggy and Maria went on like that day never happened. Maria still took Peggy to every party she could and they still hung out as much as before. Their latest party was the annual Schuyler Christmas Party, which finally caused Peggy to bring her feelings back to the surface.

As a joke, Alexander decided to hang mistletoe up _everywhere._ Even though Peggy thought it was stupid, she let him have his fun and didn't think much about it. When Peggy and Maria went to get drinks in the kitchen, Maria was the first to see it.

"Peggy," she nudged.

"Hmm?" She looked up from pouring herself a drink to see Maria looking above them.

"Mistletoe," Maria whispered.

Peggy gulped, "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Maria smirked, pulling Peggy into a deep kiss. They stood there for what felt like hours, when only it was a few minutes at most, before Jefferson interrupted them with a cough.

Peggy looked scandalized at being caught, while Maria just smirked.

"Get a room, you two," Jefferson laughed, moving past them to refill his drink.

Maria laced their hands together, pulling Peggy into a different room. "Maybe we will."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the suckiness of this. i wrote this two years ago. :)


End file.
